Use of electric vehicles (EVs) and hybrid vehicles (HVs) has started to spread. Such a vehicle driven by electric energy includes an electricity storage unit such as a battery, and a drive source such as an electric motor. The drive source operates upon supply of electric energy from the electricity storage unit. As a result of operation of the drive source, the vehicle operates.
The vehicle driven by electric energy operates as a result of supply of electric energy from the electricity storage unit to the drive source. Therefore, if the remaining amount of electric energy stored in the electricity storage unit decreases, the electricity storage unit must be charged in order to continue the operation of the vehicle.
JP 2003-21522 A discloses an information provision apparatus which provides information regarding a route, over which an electric vehicle can travel, in accordance with the remaining amount of electric energy stored in an electricity storage unit mounted on the electric vehicle. This information provision apparatus calculates a travel-continuable distance; i.e., a distance over which the electric vehicle can travel without charging the electricity storage unit, on the basis of the remaining amount of electric energy stored in the electricity storage unit mounted on the electric vehicle. Also, the information provision apparatus determines the necessity of charging the electricity storage unit on the basis of the travel-continuable distance and the distance of a route up to a destination (estimated travel distance). Moreover, the information provision apparatus displays, on an onboard display, a location representing a charging point at which the electricity storage unit can be charged and which is present in a region which the electric vehicle can reach without charging of the electricity storage unit. Accordingly, in the case where the electric vehicle cannot reach the destination unless the electricity storage unit is charged, the driver of the electric vehicle can charge the electricity storage unit at the charging point displayed on the onboard display.